


Personal Services

by HecatesKiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gift fic for a friend, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Professor catches a student out of bounds, after curfew, and in a rather compromising position. The student is given a choice. A loss of House Points... or personal service to the Professor. The student chooses service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Services

**Author's Note:**

> I am Gifting this story to my friend Matt, who has given me license to use not only his favourite fantasy but also himself as a character in this fic. 
> 
> Not Beta’d. All mistakes are my own.

The silvery shimmer in the gloom of the dungeons caught the Potions Master's dark gaze. A cruel smirk turned up his thin lips. Anticipation softened his footfalls even further as he glided to the doorway from which the glow emanated. It wouldn’t do to spring a trap before he knew what he had snared.

One hand fell to the iron ring that served as the door's handle while the other brushed against the jamb. Leaning forward, he peered through the gap.

Any thought of having trapped an errant Gryffindor out after curfew evaporated. His lips parted in a soundless gasp. A human patronus gleamed in the room, composed of mist and starlight. His gaze raked down the lightly muscled shoulders and trim waist of the figure. When the patronus turned it’s head, Severus forgot how to breathe.

His own features stared back at him. He was someone’s ultimate guardian. The patronus glanced away and Severus mentally slapped himself and focused on the caster, who was kneeling before the silvery form. The gleam of silver snagged his attention. Only one student had a multiple pierced ear.

Severus blinked, and then blinked again. He’d identified the student, Matt Marshall, one of his Seventh Years, at a glance. However… what he was doing… his jaw dropped.

Wet sucking sounds, breathy little moans from his student and the rock of the patronus’ hips forward left no doubt as to what his student was doing. A smirk curved his lips as he realized how he could turn the situation to his benefit. He shifted slightly to try and rearrange certain wayward body parts without laying a hand on himself.

He slipped through the door and made certain it shut and a silent cast locked the door. He met the gaze of the Patronus again and nodded shortly. This time the silvery figure evaporated, leaving the young man kneeling on the stone floor, one hand curled around himself.

The blond head jerked up even as Severus silently cast _lumos_. He watched the colour leech out of his student’s face and refrained from rolling his eyes as he glanced around the empty classroom, to give his student a moment or two to pull himself together. He turned his back and glided up to the Professor’s desk. A quick flick of his wand set the torches alight and scoured the desk and chair clean.

He settled himself behind the desk and fixed his gaze on his student, who had taken the time to at least tuck himself away and cast a few neatening spells. He let his mind flip through what he knew of the young man. Seventeen, half blood, son of a muggle shop keeper, moderately powerful, beater on the House Team for the past two years, and apparently with a crush on his Head of House.

“In this situation, Mr. Marshall, what is the one rule of Slytherin House that you have broken?” Severus asked, voice soft. He hid his approval when the man met his gaze squarely.

“Do not get caught.”

“Precisely.” Severus intoned, folding his hands on the desk. “Now, you have two choices. A massive loss of House Points, which would _not_ put you in good standing with your housemates, or… personal services to your Head of House.”

Severus watched the thought of toad spleens and bat livers and tongues by the barrel full flicker behind the young man’s eyes. He suppressed his amusement and waited.

“Personal service, Professor.” Marshall responded, swallowing. Severus allowed his smirk to bloom and conjured a chair before the desk. He gestured and the young man sat.

“Preferring members of your own gender is not frowned on in the Wizarding World. It is considered a private matter between individuals. This you remember from the discussion I gave in fifth year, correct?”

Marshall nodded, blond brows wrinkled slightly as he pondered where the lecture was going. 

“The fact that your patronus takes the form of one you know is purely coincidence. What you were doing… shall we say would raise eyebrows if any ever found out about it.”

He watched the blue-gray eyes narrow. Good. The man was now thinking like a serpent and not like an idiot badger. The young man leaned back. “And if it were to come to light you were watching a student in a sexual situation? Your past wouldn’t bear the blow.”

Severus dipped his head slightly, giving credit to the threat. “Yet… the Boy-Who-Lived trusts me. Implicitly.”

“Potter is married to the Know-it-all.”

“All three of us were in the Order together. He wouldn’t believe it of me. Nor would his wife.” Severus leaned back. “Besides, Mr. Marshall, I roust enough foolish Gryffindors in the midst of a sexual situation on a nightly basis.”

“And, what would I have to do to _prevent_ the fact you found me in a compromising position from coming to light?”

“Service of a personal nature. And an oath of silence, on the both of us.” Severus arched a brow and allowed the man some time to think over the proposition. He watched a smirk tug at the left side of his mouth before the man nodded.

“Done. It also helps that there is nothing in the Code of Conduct that prevents two willing adults from doing anything.”

Severus produced his wand. “The oath will be simple enough, unless given permission by the other, neither will we speak of the events of tonight or the agreements put forward tonight to anyone or anything living or dead, corporal or not.”

“I will not speak of the events of tonight without the permission of Severus Snape. Nor will I speak of the events of tonight, or the agreements put forward tonight to anyone or anything living or dead, corporal or not.”” Marshall intoned, flicking his own wand. A ring of silver appeared around his wand hand. Severus then took the same oath and set his wand aside once the silver glow faded.

“Since you seem to fancy your Professor, I believe I have the perfect service for you.” Severus smirked and flicked his fingers over his buttons. The robe slid from his shoulders. He watched Marshall’s eyes go wide for a moment.

“I am perfectly willing to allow you whatever you wish, Mr. Marshall.” He paused long enough to watch a shuddering breath explode from the young man before he murmured a spell. His clothing melted away.

He watched the young man’s gaze devour his flesh, and merely stood, impassive and seemingly oblivious as those eyes flickered across each scar, pausing only briefly on the ragged white gouges that were the reminder of Nagini and the Dark Lord’s downfall.

He pushed the Professor’s chair away and stepped back as the young man rose from his chair and rounded the desk. He blinked when the blond dropped to his knees and reached out with cautious calloused hands. He hissed and let his head drop forward.

The touch was light, curious, learning. He drew in a breath as he was gathered to hand and the young man leaned forward. His breathing froze as warmth closed over the head of his erection. If he hadn’t been painfully hard already, that would have done it. His non-wand had buried itself under the blond hair as he cupped the back of the man’s neck, thumb absently brushing over the soft skin.

He remembered to breathe when Matt pulled back. He closed his eyes when the man licked his lips and smirked before moving forward again. He kept himself still, allowing Matt to take as much of him as he was capable of doing. He growled when he felt a clever tongue trace the underside of his erection. Cool air made him shiver and he felt his cock bob as it was released. Warm hands cupped and rolled his testes, provoking another noise.

“No one would ever believe me.” He heard muttered. He merely raised a brow as the man pushed to his feet and swished his wand through the air. He smirked when the clothing melted away from the young man’s flesh.

“So… Matt… how do you prefer to go about this?” Severus purred, gaze raking appreciatively over quidditch toned muscles, pausing on muscled arms, broad shoulders and a trim waist, and then dipping further. He watched the other man twitch under his dark gaze.

“Oh, your desk has featured prominently, sir.” Matt responded. Severus hummed and murmured a spell. In the next instant a flask of clear liquid appeared in his hand.

“Over the desk?”

“On.” Matt denied, blue-gray eyes gleaming. Severus nodded briefly, pausing for a moment as he realized the nose ring the man often sported was missing. He tipped his head to the side and then gestured wordlessly. 

The flick of Matt’s wand conjured the patronus again and Severus raised an eyebrow even as he uncorked the flask and dripped the oil onto his fingers. Matt boosted himself onto the desk, scooted back a bit and lay back, letting his head drop over the front of the desk. When the patronus stepped forward, Severus got the idea and smirked.

“At least you’ll be quiet that way.” He murmured. He smirked at the glare that received. “If you want to stop at any time, grab my hands. Since it seems you won’t be speaking.” He cast a simple cleaning spell he’d taught to all of his Slytherins before he reached for the stiff organ that speared up from between the young man’s legs. he watched those eyes flutter closed as he stroked and twisted and teased.

He was gratified to find he was correct, the patronus’ prick muffled the man’s moans as well as another man or a gag would have. His gaze dropped again to where his hand was busy stroking, twisting and tugging. He knew the oil was flavourless and didn’t carry a scent. He bent forward and decided to return the favor instead of taunting.

Hips bucked as he sucked the bare head into his mouth and swirled his tongue along the underside of the flare. He reached down and pressed at the base of his own cock, to prevent himself from ending things a bit too soon. He relaxed his throat and swallowed. He knew he would have been smirking if his mouth were free at the shocked noise that granted him. He returned his clean hand to Matt’s hip and left it there.

He brought slick fingers up and traced gentle fingers over heavy testicles, slicking them even as he dipped his fingers back further and pressed gently, stimulating the man’s prostate from the outside.

He knew what a cry sounded like, even gagged, and paused for a moment, still sucking as he slipped his fingers into the shadowed cleft and swirled a finger across the entrance to the other man’s body. When no hand touched his own he repeated the swirl and then added a bit more oil before he pressed his middle finger into the man in slow increments.

The hips arched and he felt more than saw the thighs flex inward. He paused again, letting his finger just sit while he waited for a protest or a call to stop. He took the flutter of muscle as an encouragement and twisted his finger as he pulled it slowly out and then pressed it in again. 

He lifted his head long enough to breathe and then swallowed the saliva slick cock again. His attention was more on what his fingers were doing as he introduced a second finger and felt Matt jerk as pain had to have registered for a brief moment. He paused and waited, bobbing his head and listening, tongue swirling and teasing. He blinked as a hand buried in his long hair and froze.

When the hand pushed him down harder, he acquiesced to the force and began to use more pressure as he sucked and licked, treating the organ in his mouth the way he would a rather tasty lolli. He savoured the flavor, salty a bit bitter, but clean and hummed. 

The hand in his hair knotted painfully and he hummed again, twisting slightly to try and get Matt to relax his grip. He glared up and met the Patronus’ gaze. He watched mist and starlight composed hips rock forward and Matt’s eyes flare wide as more of the Patronus’ flesh vanished down his throat.The fingers relaxed and Severus lifted his head and licked his lips.

“You seem to… enjoy that.” Severus said as he added more oil to his fingers and began to spread them slowly apart, getting the other man used to the stretch, even as he rubbed a soothing hand along the jut of a hip.

His response was a garbled noise and a smirk twisted the Patronus’ lips up. He briefly pondered how much autonomy a patronus had and then the tightening of inner muscles around his fingers reminded him of what he was doing. He shook the thought away for later.

Severus introduced a third finger and he rode out the jerk and twist of hips, knowing it was an instinctive reaction to the pain. He returned his attentions to the straining member and swallowed it down, focusing the entirety of his attention on the velvet wrapped steel that buried itself in his throat.

He let those hips buck up into his mouth as he sucked enthusiastically, swallowing after every third pull of his mouth, knowing how it would squeeze the head of the other man’s cock, making him see stars. He let the hand that had remained on Matt’s hip to slide up, across the flat stomach and across smooth pectoral muscles. He teased a nipple with careful fingers and then groaned. He felt the swell of the prick in his throat and hummed, swallowing the release down as it spilled and spilled.

He lifted his head and met a blue-gray gaze that was blissful. He lifted an eyebrow and carefully introduced a fourth finger and then twisted. He watched thighs flex and heard the man groan as the patronus stepped back, allowing for a full breath. The patronus faded into nothing. 

Severus blinked at the shiny slick redness of that mouth. He found he wanted to taste it. He slipped his fingers free and coated himself with oil.

He draped both of the younger man’s legs over his shoulders, folding him up and dragging him closer by both hips. He guided himself by hand into Matt’s body, feeling the back arch as the head of his cock pressed him open. He watched teeth bite into the lower lip as his body split the other man wide.

He continued pressing forward until he was fully seated. And then he waited. The feel of tight, slick heat had muscles trembling in his thighs and back. Fingers curled possessively around hips and he open his eyes.

Muscle clenched and fluttered around him. He hummed in the back of his throat and watched, dark gaze pinning the blue-gray one into place. It wasn’t until Matt rocked his hips forward slightly that he allowed himself to move.

He pulled back and then slammed his hips forward. The noise that tore from Matt’s throat was encouraging. He leaned forward as he surged back in, both hands supporting the other man’s ass as he drove himself as far as he could. He let his head be pulled down and pressed their lips together.

Teeth clicked, he nipped and felt hips surge up into his. Strong legs pulled him closer. He thrust again and swallowed down the noise, masking his own groan by shoving his tongue into the younger man’s mouth.

He broke away for air and allowed his hips to find the rhythm that worked for the both of them. The small noises were of pleasure, not of pain. Severus forced himself to remain silent and increased his pace, burying himself to the hilt, enjoying the exquisite tightness and the fiery heat.

The press of a reawakened arousal against his stomach reminded him of his obligations and he snaked a hand between their moving bodies to satisfy the insistent ache he knew had to be settling in the other man’s balls.

Severus could hear his own breathing shortening, could feel the tremble in his muscles and could feel the same in the way Matt’s legs tightened around him, pressing him as close as could be gotten. He thrust twice more, twisted his hand sharply and felt Matt clamp down around him, tearing his own release from him as Matt found his own pleasure for the second time.

Severus was pleased to realize Matt had muffled his cry when he was able to blink himself back to awareness. He pushed himself upright and traced gentle hands across the other man’s chest, marveling for a moment at unblemished skin. He saw Matt’s spent cock twitch as fingers grazed across nipples and he smirked.

As he slipped himself carefully free, he pressed gentle fingers to the stretched flesh, murmuring a simple diagnostic that didn’t require a wand. He nodded shortly to himself, he had to ensure he had not damaged the young man. 

“Messy, hmm?” Matt murmured. Severus merely rolled his eyes. 

“When isn’t sex?”

“I suppose you have a point.” Matt shrugged bonelessly, letting his feet slide off the desk so that he could push himself upright. “This won’t be mentioned again.”

“Of course not. You have my Slytherin word.” Severus murmured before he summoned his wand and cast cleaning spells over the pair of them and then re-dressed himself with a flick of his wand. He turned away, masks once more in place. He listened to his student dress and move away.

“Professor?” 

“Yes, Mr. Marshall?” Severus asked, voice neutral as he disabled the wards on the door.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Fifteen points to Slytherin. Good evening, Mr. Marshall. Do be certain that Mr. Filch and that damn cat don’t catch you.”

“Yes sir.”

The door closed behind him, leaving Severus alone in the abandoned classroom with nothing but a memory.


End file.
